Bracia Uzumaki:Uzushio Shadows
by DaTenshiYing
Summary: Bliźniacy Uzumaki dorastają ze swoją matką chrzestną. Gdy w ich życiu zagości inna wioska, jak poradzą sobie z chorobą Cioci? Czy może nowe znajomości im w tym pomogą?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

-Ciociu Sayuri!- Zawołały dwa słodkie głosy jednocześnie.

-Jestem w salonie!- Odpowiedział inny, żeński. Białowłosa kobieta siedziała na fotelu i czytała zwój. Po chwili wbiegły tam także "małe nóżki", czyli podopieczni owej cioci. Jeden miał jasne, nastroszone blond włosy, lazurowe oczy i urocze "blizny-wąsy" na policzkach. Drugi, jego brat bliźniak, miał ciemniejszą czuprynkę, ale poza tym nie różnili się ubrani w pomarańczowe ubranka, kurczowo trzymali swoje zabawki- rude liski z kilkoma ogonami. Nerwowo podeszli do opiekunki i usiedli na jej kolanach.

-Co chcecie chłopcy?

-Opowiedz nam bajkę ciociu!- Powiedział blondynek. Jego brat pokiwał zachęcająco głową.

-Ale którą?

-O wieeeeelkim bohaterze!- Wykrzyknął brunet, wymachując przy tym rączkami. Sayuri zaśmiała się i zaczęła opowiadać.

-Chyba powtarzam to piąty raz, ale co tam.

Za pięcioma górami, za pięcioma lasami, jeziorami i Wioskami żył sobie olbrzymi Lis. Był on dziwny, bo miał aż dziewięć ogonów! Każdy się go bał, mimo iż chciał się zaprzyjaźnić.Mijały dni, miesiące, lata, a Lisek pozostawał samotny. Strzegł on dobrze ukrytej osady, do której mogły wejść tylko uczciwe i miłe osoby.

Pewnego razu pojawił się tajemniczy mężczyzna, o oszpeconej twarzy. Miał on jedno oko niebieskie, a drugie- fioletowe w kółka. Strażnik, widząc jegomościa, rozpoznał kogoś, kto chciał być doceniany.

Bo widzicie, Lis miał dar odczytywania zamiarów i najskrytszych marzeń innych. -Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie i szeroko się uśmiechnęli.- Kontynuując, owy pan miał zamiar znaleźć pierwszego przyjaciela, ale nie pomyślał, że może nim być przerośnięty futrzak. Podczas, gdy Lisek spał, on prześlizgnął się obok niego i wkroczył do pięknie rozbudowanej Wioski. Ludzie wewnątrz murów nie mogli się nadziwić, czemu ich strażnik, tak po prostu go przepuścił. Następnego dnia, przybysz poszedł porozmawiać z Lisem, który okazał się być bardzo towarzyski i wyjaśnił, że pozwolił mu wejść, bo wie, że jest uczciwy. Wzruszony, wrócił po rozmowie i wytłumaczył innym przyjacielskość zwierzęcia.

Nikt nie chciał mu uwierzyć, więc parę dni później, odszedł, zabierając ze sobą Dziewięciogoniastego. Wędrowali po świecie, aż wreszcie znaleźli przepiękny, magiczny las, w którym aż się roiło od magicznej natury i zwierząt. Oboje byli tak uradowani, że zamieszkali w tym lesie. Zbudowali szałas, pozbierali lśniące owoce i rozkoszowali się przyrodą. I tak codziennie.

A razu pewnego, Lis wybrał się na przechadzkę w głąb lasu. Po paru godzinach wędrówki, wkroczył na małą, ale piękną polankę. Słońce świeciło prosto na śliczną kobietę, niestety ranną. - Bliźniacy zakryli sobie usta, rękami i zrobili wielkie oczy.- Dziewięcioogoniasty zaniósł ją do swojego przyjaciela, który natychmiast przerwał wykonywaną czynność i zajął się nią.

W przeciągu paru dni, dziewczyna obudziła się i serdecznie podziękowała.

Młodzi ludzie zakochali się w sobie i zamieszkali w tymże miejscu. Wzięli ślub i mieli dzieci-córeczkę, niebieskooką i syna fioletowookiego. Cieszyli się każdym spędzonym dniem.

Lis stał się Obrońcą dzieci. Przed śmiercią, jego pierwszy przyjaciel powiedział mu, że jest wielkim bohaterem, bo znalazł mu miłość na caaaałe życie. A Dziewięcioogoniasty wyjawił mu swoje prawdziwe imię- Kurama.

I teraz Kurama mieszka tu- Dźgnęła palcem w brzuszek blondyna.- Oraz tu- To samo zrobiła z brunetem. Chłopcy zaczęli się śmiać i mocno przytulili opiekunkę.  
>-Ciociu Sayuri... Skoro on mieszka w nas, to czy się kiedyś odezwie?- Wydedukował jeden.<p>

-Lisek zapadł w głęboki sen, by zregenerować siły. Obudzi się, gdy przyjdzie na to pora i na pewno z chęcią was pozna.- Spokojnie wyjaśniła kobieta. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy oboje przytulili z całej siły maskotki.- No to teraz...Naruto, Menma, idziemy spać.

-Doooobrze ciociu...- Z pewnym opóźnieniem, maluchy pokładły się w łóżkach i zasnęły. Białowłosa wciąż pamiętała dzień, w którym wzięła pod opiekę bliźniaków.

Jak mogłaby zapomnieć?

-**WSPOMNIENIE**-

-Zajmę się nimi- powiedziała stanowczo.- Wrócimy, gdy będą zdawać na ninja.

-To złe rozwiązanie. Powinni wychowywać się w rodzinnej wiosce.- odrzucił pomysł Hokage. Może i był stary, ale myślał trzeźwo.

-To kto w takim razie się nimi zajmie? Większość już wie Hiruzenie. Gdybyś oddał ich Jirayi, to i tak by odeszli. Poza tym, będę ich wychowywać w wiosce Uzushio. przetrwało parę rodzin, głównie ninja, będący na misjach. Ich wujek Nagato, posiada Rinnengana. Będzie mi pomagał. Obiecał. I jestem ich ciocią i matką chrzestną.- Przedstawiła swoje argumenty. Nie podda się bez walki. Sandaime ciężko westchnął i rozpoczął wypełnianie potrzebnych papierów.

-Imiona?

-Sayuri Soya Yukiteru Hanako Yamitaro Metsuki.

-Nazwiska?

-Namikaze-Uzumaki.

-Wiek?

-19 lat.

-Stan ninja?

-Były ANBU Uzushiogakure.

-Obecne miejsce zamieszkania?

-Ściśle tajne.- Starzec podniósł wzrok spod papierów.- Na wszelki wypadek.

-Dobrze. To chyba wszystko. Teraz trzeba dać informację, że urodziło się jedno dziecko, niestety było chore i zmarło.

-Naprawdę?- Białowłosa uniosła brew.- Ucieszą się, co?- Sarkastycznie rzuciła. Hokage nic nie odpowiedział.

-Dobrze Sayuri. Zaraz wracam.- Użył Shuhin no Jutsu i po chwili pojawił się z dwoma zawiniątkami w rękach.- Nazywają się Naruto i Menma. Najlepiej byś nie trzymała się Iwagakure. Powodzenia!- Podał jej bliźnięta, a ona wyskoczyła przez okno i wybiegła poza wioskę, do domu na magicznej polanie, gdzie Lis znalazł wybrankę życia dla swego przyjaciela.

Tego samego dnia odwiedził ją Jiraiya.

-Ohayo Namikaze-sama.

-Oi, Jiraiya. Jak zdrówko?

-No wiesz Sayuri, niezbyt dobrze się czuję po śmierci Minato.- Ponura atmosfera wtargnęła do ich umysłów.- A jak tobie leci?

-Wiesz, Hokage nakłamał ludziom, że ONI zmarli.

-Głupio. Ale to najlepsze rozwiązanie dla wszystkich.

-Yhy...-Mruknęła mądrze.- Chcesz ich zobaczyć?

-Oczywiście! W końcu jestem ich ojcem chrzestnym.-Podnieśli się z fotelów i powędrowali do pokoiku, gdzie leżeli Naru i Menma.

Dom był duży- czasem nawet za duży, gdy się przebywało samemu- i piękny. Hebanowe meble kontrastowały z kolorami na ścianach. W pokoju ich chrześniaków, stały wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, by dzieci mogły się rozwijać prawidłowo. W kołyskach spały słodkie dzieciaczki-Blondynek i brunet.

-Wiesz, mam nadzieję, że gdy przyjdzie na nas pora, oni wybawią świat od złego.- Odezwał się Sennin.

-To nie będzie kolejna historia o bólu i rozpaczy Jinchuuriki. Mieszkańcy przyjęli wiadomość o fałszywym zgonie z nieukrywanym smutkiem i żalem. Ale nie ma co ryzykować. Nie wiadomo, jak zareagują inne wioski. Będą potężni- Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Może i nie była najmądrzejszą, ale życie innych przekładała nad swoje. A te dwa maluszki spotęgowały jej chęć chronienia najbliższych.

-**KONIEC WSPOMNIENIA**-


	2. Chapter 2

**Przepraszam za tę długą przerwę, ale teraz dopiero mam czas. Zapraszam do czytania!  
><strong>**~Enjoy!**

`Myśli`

Sasuke Uchiha nigdy niczego się nie bał. A przynajmniej nie jawnie. Aż do teraz.  
>Spytacie się pewnie, dlaczego? Otóż najpierw ubliżę wam jego historię.<br>Sasuke był nadzwyczajnym dzieciakiem- w końcu dziedzic Sharingana, brat wspaniałego ninja Itachi'ego Uchihy, siejącego postrach pośród wrogów Konohy. Uchiha byli z tego znani.  
>Sasuke miał niemiłe przeżycia po masakrze swojego klanu. Sprawcą był oczywiście Madara. Tak, dobrze słyszeliście. Uchiha Madara żyje i ma się dobrze. Oczywiście tylko najsilniejsze osoby dowiedziały się tego. Itachi mu powiedział.<br>Jeden z założycieli Wioski zmasakrował wszystkich z jego klanu- dzieci, dorosłych, staruszków, emerytów- oprócz jego i jego **aniki**. Ita był podporą dla swojego **ototo** w tym trudnym czasie. Nie co dzień traci się rodzinę, ne? Ale byli ninja. Ten świat jest zakłamany i tak dalej. Nie będę się żalić.

Czasem Sasuke szedł sobie pod grób Yondaime Hokage. Czytał napis na nagrobku i szczerze mówiąc, współczuł im. Napis brzmiał tak:

_Tu spoczywa __**Czwarty Hokage Namikaze Minato**__. Niech Kami-sama ma go w opiece.  
><em>╋_**10 październik**__  
>„Memento Mori" <em>

Uchiha czytał dalej:

_Niech spocznie __**Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze**__, żona Czwartego Hokage.  
><em>╋_**10 październik**__  
>„Rozmyślanie o śmierci, jest rozmyślaniem o wolności"<em>

Jest jeszcze jedno:

_Niech aniołek śpi słodko. __**Namikaze**__, nie zdążyli nadać imienia.  
>Urodził się 10 października, zmarł tego samego dnia, zapadłszy na ciężką chorobę.<br>„Miłość, sen i śmierć przychodzą pomału, schwyć mnie za włosy i mocno pocałuj„  
><em>  
>Był w tym samym wieku, co on. Nie musiał umierać. Teraz znaleziono lek na tę chorobę.<p>

Szkoda tylko, że to nie jest prawda, ale Sasu o tym nie wiedział.

W końcu brunet po nauce i odganianiu się od swoich fanek w Akademii, przystąpił do egzaminu na Gennina. Kto by chciał siedzieć w tej zakurzonej szkole? Nic nie jest gorsze od zakuwania w nudnym budynku, ne?

A jednak, było coś gorszego. Drużyny wybierane na podstawie umiejętności?  
>Badziew. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy musisz być w Teamie ze swoją fanką. Co ich zdziwiło, to fakt, ze jest ich dwóch +sensei.<p>

Niekompletna drużyna? Nie, po prostu KTOŚ się spóźnił na egzamin w Konosze.

Z tego powodu, mieli gościa. Sai się nazywał. On był po prostu DZIWNY. Trochę podobny do Uchihy, ale nie miał taktu za grosz i wszystkich naokoło obrażał. Wykonywali z Kakashi'm Hatake- ich sensei'em- parę misji rangi D, trenowali, zachowywali się jak normalni shinobi.

Gdy Hokage po raz kolejny miał dać im misję złapania tego przeklętego kota, to Sakura się zbuntowała. Sasuke poparł ją. Sai również dorzucił cos do argumentów. Sandaime się zlitował i przydzielił im eskortę budowniczego- pana Tazuny- do krainy Fal. Pomysł wydawał się być ciekawy, chociaż to tylko ranga C.

A, i Trzeci wspominał o przejściu po drodze przez Uzushiogakure no Sato. Chodziło o tajemniczą przesyłkę. W każdym razie, wyruszyli następnego dnia. Tazuna wydawał się szczęśliwy, gdy orzekli, iż idą przez Wioskę Wiru. Może miał tam kogoś znajomego?

I wreszcie dotarliśmy do początku tej opowieści- Sasuke niczego jawnie się nie bał, aż do teraz.

Nie wystraszyli go ninja Kirigakure, gdy ich zaatakowali.  
>Nie wystraszyli go rabusie.<br>Nie wystraszyli go, gdy przebrany za budowniczego shinobi prawie go zabił.  
>Nie wystraszyli go, gdy musieli uciekać znad rzeki.<br>Ale BARDZO się wystraszył, gdy tajemniczy głos w puszczy nakazał im się zatrzymać.  
>BARDZO się wystraszył, gdy dwoje prawie tak samo wyglądających ninja o demonicznych uśmiechach i czerwonych oczach, stanęli im na drodze, rozrzucając wszystkie liście w ich stronę.<br>To ONI byli właścicielami tego głosu.  
>Obaj? Oczywiście. Brzmieli tak samo, wyglądali tak samo, zachowywali się tak samo i tak samo <span><strong>wybuchnęli śmiechem<strong> na widok ich min.

Uchiha był wyraźnie zdziwiony. Spojrzał się dziwnie na dwójkę przybyszy. Cieszył się w duchu, gdy zobaczył tak samo jak on przerażonych i zdziwionych członków jego drużyny. A przybysze dalej śmiali się w najlepsze.

-Hahaha! Żałuj, ze nie widziałeś swojej miny Hakufu! I ty Jiji!- Mówił blondyn, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

-Genialne braciszku! Nie wiedziałem, ze jesteśmy tacy straszni, co?- Powiedział drugi, brunet.

-CHWILA, CHWILA! **Hakufu**? **Jiji**?! To wy się znacie?!- Pierwsza odzyskała władzę nad głosem Sakura. Gotowała się ze złości. Ktoś ją wystraszył nie na żarty, a teraz się z niej śmieje. To już przesada. Żartownisie umilkli jak zaklęci.

-Ej, Menma. Chyba ją wkurzyliśmy.- Szepnął Naru do brata.

-No co ty nie powiesz braciszku. Trzebaby się im przedstawić.- Odszepnął. Blondyn znacznie odchrząknął i rzekł zupełnie innym tonem.

-Najmocniej przepraszamy. Nazywam się Naruto Namikaze, a to mój bliźniak Menma Namikaze. Miło nam.- Wyciągnął rękę do Haruno, którą potrząsnęła z rozdziawionymi ustami. Omal nie poprosiła o autograf, bo to byli ONI! Bracia Shadows znani na całym świecie shinobi! Na czole mieli opaski Uzushiogakure.

_`Shannaro! Są tacy przystojni…Szlag! Jest jeszcze Sasuke! I do kogo tu zagadać?!`  
><em>Lazurowooki wyszczerzył się do niej i skłonił się lekko reszcie.

-No! Chodźcie, ciocia Sayuri już czeka.- Team 7 przekrzywił głowę w wyrazie niezrozumienia. Mieli zostać w Uzushio? Mimo wszystko powędrowali spokojnym krokiem w stronę jaśniejącego miejsca.

-Kakashi-sensei? Mogę mieć pytanie?

-Hmm? O co chodzi Sasuke?- Spojrzał jednym okiem na ucznia domagającego się wyjaśnień.

-Skąd ty ich znasz? I dlaczego mówią do ciebie per."Wujku"?

-Opowiem wam wszystko w domu. Sayuri jest bardzo gościnna.- Uchiha powłócząc nogami, dołączył do reszty. Zerknął w górę i zdziwił się bardzo, gdy zobaczył skaczącego po drzewach Menmę. Jego brat Jak-Mu-Tam-Było prowadził ich i żywo rozmawiał z budowniczym.

Kolejne pytanie: Skąd oni się znają?

Po chwili wyszli na przepiękną polanę, gdzie stała willa. Czemu willa? Tego domem nie dało się nazwać. Kompleks Hyuuga się przy tym chowa. Uwierzcie mi, w Konoha nie ma większego budynku mieszkalnego.

Na tarasie siedziała białowłosa kobieta, czytająca zwój. Na nosie miała błękitne okulary, a jej lazurowe oczy błądziły po tekście.

-Hej! Ciociu! Jesteśmy i przyprowadziliśmy gości!- Wykrzyknął Menma. Owa ciocia odwróciła wzrok, który spoczął na Sasuke. Miał on nieodparte wrażenie, że skądś ją zna. Zmrużył oczy i zerknął na Naruto, który wskoczył na dach! za bratem, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Sharinganowiec przeniósł spojrzenie na białowłosą.

-Witajcie! Och, Sasuke! Podejdź! Nie poznajesz mnie?- Powiedziała dziwnie znajomym głosem. Pokręcił przecząco głową.

_`Skąd ja ją…Niemożliwe!`_

Onyksowe oczy rozszerzyły się w geście zdziwienia, gdy kobieta złożyła dziwną pieczęć, łudząco podobną do tej potrzebnej do jutsu Henge. Jej włosy skróciły się do ramion, a oczy nabrały brązowego blasku. –Może teraz?- Ponowiła pytanie. Brunet przeraził się nie na żarty. Po raz kolejny w tym dniu, zdjął swoją maskę Uchihy, a jego oczy zaszły łzami. Szybko podbiegł do kobiety i najmocniej na świecie wtulił się w nią.

-C-Ci-Ciocia Soya!- Załkał Sasu. Obecnie brązowooka pogładziła go po czarnych kosmykach.  
>Sakura ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że jej ideał właśnie płakał. Uniosła brwi tak wysoko jak mogła. Oczywiście Sai'a to nie wzruszało, choć z intensywnością wpatrywał się w bliźniaków, którzy opalali się na dachu.<p>

-Ciii…Spokojnie Sasuke. Wszystko dobrze. - Gdy Uchiha dostatecznie się uspokoił, pociągnął nosem i cicho oznajmił:

-Oto-san powtarzał, że nie żyjesz.- Ponownie przytulił swoją „Ciocię". W końcu stanął na nogi.

-Hej! Sasuke, tak?- Blondyn zeskoczył z dachu.- Jeśli masz zamiar się tak rozklejać, to chodź do domu. Zaraz przyjdzie nasza kochana onee-chan. Lepiej, by nas nie widziała.

-A co? Zrobiliście jej coś? I kto to jest?- Sai zainteresował się konwersacją.

-Ee… Powiedzmy, że …-Zaczął jego brat, lecz nie dane mu było skończyć, przez krzyk, mrożący krew w żyłach.

-**Naaarutoo! Meeeenmaaa! Zabiję**!- Na polanę wbiegła czerwono włosa dziewczyna z białymi okularami. Rzuciła się na bliźniaków, którzy nie zdążyli się uchronić przed jej gniewem. Sayuri natychmiastowo znalazła się przy nich zanim doszło do poważniejszych urażeń. Rozdzieliła swoją córkę i chrześniaków, ale dziewczynka i tak zdzieliła swoich kuzynów po głowach.

-Jeszcze raz mi tak zrobicie, to pożałujecie! Nawet Oka-san wam nie pomoże!- Wysyczała w ich stronę. Bliźniacy odwrócili się w stronę drużyny Siódmej i na przemian przedstawili osóbkę koło nich:

-I tak oto…  
>-…poznajcie naszą ukochaną…<br>-…Karin-nee-chan…  
>-…która ma ochotę…<br>-…nas rozszarpać.

**Hakufu-** wujek  
><strong>Jiji-<strong> staruszek  
><strong>Aniki-<strong> starszy brat  
><strong>Ototo- <strong>młodszy brat  
><strong>Onee-chan, nee-chan- <strong>starsza siostra, siostra, raczej pieszczotliwie

Komentowanie nie boli x3


	3. Chapter 3

Karin Uzumaki była normalną nastolatką, jak na kunoichi. Chodziła na misje, trenowała z drużyną, kłóciła się z rodzeństwem - normalne życie.  
>Jednak Karin miała bardzo wybuchowy charakter, za sprawą jej braci.<p>

No dobra, tak naprawdę była jedynaczką, a bliźniacy nazywali ją **aneki** by ją rozzłościć. Miała pół roku, gdy urodzili się bracia Namikaze-czy jak kto tam woli-Uzumaki.  
>Wychowali się razem. Dorastali razem. Żartowali razem. A co najważniejsze-byli jak prawdziwe rodzeństwo. Co prawda dużej różnicy we drzewie genealogicznym nie było, lecz zżyli się ze sobą jak nigdy dotąd. Ile mieli lat? Jedenaście.<p>

Ale…  
>Jeden błąd.<br>Jedna pomyłka.  
>Jedno niedociągnięcie.<br>Zmieniło _**WSZYSTKO.  
>Całe jej poprzednie życie. <strong>_

Jak do tego doszło?  
>Cofnijmy się w czasie do tego feralnego dnia…<p>

**Dzień sądu: część pierwsza. **

-WSTAWAJ ŚPIOCHU!- Krzyk był tak głośny, że aż dziewczynie zadzwoniło w uszach.

-CO SIĘ TAK WYDZIERASZ?!-Odkrzyknęła. O nie! Nie da się swoim głupiutkim braciom.

-Bo lubię.-Odpowiedział już normalnie. Na twarz Naruto wpłynął szczery - może trochę głupkowaty - uśmiech. –Wstawaj aneki, bo się spóźnisz na śniadanie. Dzisiaj jest ramen.- To zadziałało na Karin jak grom z nieba. Zrzuciła z łóżka blondyna, (który oczywiście wrzasnął, jaka to ona jest brutalna) wzięła ciuchy z szafy i zamknęła się w łazience. Po oporządzeniu się i ubraniu, popędziła na dół. Na nieszczęście, zapomniała całkowicie o swoich okularach, co poskutkowało czołowym zderzeniem z futryną, gdzie powinny być drzwi.  
>`<em>Gdzie są drzwi?`- <em>Pomyślała z frustracją. Rozmasowując czoło, przeszła do kuchni, gdzie siedziała jej matka.

-Ohayo. Gdzie się podziały drzwi?- Zapytała na wejściu. Sayuri spojrzała za siebie.

-Wymieniamy je na inne, Karin-chan.- Dziewczynka skrzywiła się i podeszła do stołu.  
>Nim siadła na swoim krześle, dokładnie je obejrzała.<p>

Kto wie, czy Menma-baka i Naruto-baka nie zachciało się znowu podłożyć szpilkę pod genjutsu.

Po idealnej analizie, usiadła przy stole i zaczęła pałaszować przygotowane uprzednio ramen.  
>Co jakiś czas zerkała na białowłosą, która czytała coś <span>bez okularów. <span>  
><em>`Coś tu nie gra…` <em>  
>Po skończeniu jedzenia, odłożyła miskę do zlewu.<p>

-Hej, Menma. Gdzie mama?- Na twarzy kobiety pojawił się grymas złości.

-Jak to jest, że ty zawsze wiesz, kto kim jest?- Zapytała, a raczej zapytał, bo to brunet był przemieniony w jej mamę.

-Wiesz idioto, ja i oka-san nosimy okulary.- Wyszła z kuchni, powędrowała po swoje okulary i z cierpiętniczą miną stawiła się w salonie. Bliźniacy gonili się po podłodze, ścianach i suficie - norma. Pani Uzumaki siedziała na kanapie i z politowaniem kręciła głową na widok swoich chrześniaków.

-Ohayo Gozaimasu.- Powiedziała Karin. –Gdzie są drzwi?- Sayuri popatrzyła się dziwnym wzrokiem na córkę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

-Ohayo Karin. Nie wiem, gdzie są drzwi.- Odpowiedziała. Spojrzała na chłopaków, którzy zwisali z sufitu. Pstryknęła palcami, a oni z głośnym hukiem spadli na dywan. – No. I teraz mogę wam coś powiedzieć. Wasz wujek Nagato zabiera was na misję.- Naruto i Menma krzyknęli z radości.  
>Karin również pozwoliła sobie na uśmiech.<br>Nie, żeby nie chciała skopać komuś tyłka (BARDZO chciała), ale czuła jakiś taki wewnętrzny niepokój. Miała wrażenie, że coś złego stanie się na misji.

_**Nawet nie wiedziała, jak bardzo miała rację. **_

-Yay! Gdzie idziemy? Co będziemy robić? Mamy kogoś eskortować? Może zlikwidować jakąś grupę przestępczą? A może idziemy na jakiś turniej? Opuścimy wioskę? Będziemy walczyć na śmierć lub życie? Odwiedzimy kogoś daleko? Mamy kogoś pochwycić? A może…- Bracia Namikaze zadawali pytania w tempie ekspresowym, dopóki nie przerwano im.

-Idziemy odwiedzić starych znajomych.- Głowy wszystkich automatycznie skierowały się w stronę źródła głosu, którym był czerwono włosy mężczyzna. Stał on przy otwartym oknie.- Cześć siostro. Cześć karzełki.- Naru i Menma obruszyli się na to stwierdzenie, a dziewczynka parsknęła śmiechem. No tak, przecież ona była **wyższa** od nich.

-Hej, wujku! Miałeś już tak do nas nie mówić!- Krzyknęli razem. No naprawdę, oni zachowywali się, jakby byli jedną osobą.

-Ale jednak mówię, karzełki. Idźcie się spakować, ja i moja siostra musimy porozmawiać. – Rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. Dzieciaki popędziły zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy.

-Oi, ototo.- Sayuri przytuliła do siebie braciszka, który jęknął z upokorzenia.

-Miałaś do mnie tak nie mówić. Jestem od ciebie młodszy tylko dwa dni!1- Białowłosa zacmokała z rozbawieniem.

-Nie gniewaj się Nato2. Powiedz, gdzie ich zabierasz?

-Sayu, droga Sayu… Wybieramy się w odwiedziny do Uchihów. Będzie nieźle, nie martw się!

-Ja ci dam, nie martwić się… - Burknęła pod nosem. Jak miała się nie martwić o swoich chrześniaków i córkę!

-Nigdy się nie zmienisz, Sayu. – Spojrzał przez ramię w miejsce, gdzie powinny być zgubione drzwi. – Skoro wszyscy są gotowi, to pora wyruszać!

Jak na komendę, zza futryny wyłoniły się karzełki.

-Nagato-hakufu! Idziemy do Konohy?! – Karin bardzo się ucieszyła. Słyszała o sławnym klanie Uchiha już dawno temu, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że ich odwiedzą.

-Tak, Karin-chan. Chodźcie, nie przedłużajmy. Już i tak powinniśmy dawno wyruszyć. – Powiedział i wstał z kanapy.

-_**Jakiś czas później- **_

Wędrowanie po lesie nie powinno być trudne. A jednak, było.

Korzenie, bluszcze, rośliny, gałęzie i opadłe liście blokowały pochód przez ścieżkę. Natomiast zwierzęta utrudniały im życie, co rusz strasząc i przeskakując przez drogę.  
>Najlepszym pomysłem okazał się bieg po solidniejszych gałęziach drzew.<p>

Już jakiś czas temu wyszli z domu. Karin bolały nogi, ale nie narzekała. Sześciogodzinny pochód bez przerwy to było wyzwanie dla jedenastolatki.

-No dobrze, tutaj rozbijemy obóz!- Rzekł czerwono włosy. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. – Naruto i Menma, idziecie po coś do jedzenia. Ja i Karin rozłożymy namioty i nazbieramy chrustu. – Każdy sumiennie wykonał swój obowiązek. Najedzeni i zmęczeni, położyli się spać, uprzednio zostawiając trwalszego Kage Bunshin'a na straży.

-**Rano- **

Po porannej, jakże brutalnej pobudce, oporządzeniu się i zjedzeniu ryby ze wczorajszego wieczoru, rodzinna drużyna wyruszyła w dalszą podróż.

Skakali z gałęzi na gałąź, z drzewa na drzewo, ze ścieżki na ścieżkę i tak w kółko. Monotonny bieg znudził doszczętnie Karin, która teraz nasłuchiwała odgłosów wydawanych z lasu.

Opamiętała się dopiero, gdy usłyszała trzask łamanej gałązki z odległości 10 metrów.  
>Niestety nie zdążyła ostrzec swoich kompanów i razem z nimi wpadła prosto w pułapkę.<p>

-Proszę, proszę! Kogo my tu mamy? Czekaliśmy na was. – Wąż? Nie. To Orochimaru, choć dużej różnicy nie ma.  
>Karin przewertowała wzrokiem 30 ludzi znajdujących się na polanie.<p>

'_Niedobrze…' _

-Jinchuuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune. Oh, to was obu potrzebuję. – Wysyczał w ich stronę.  
>Czerwono-włosa rzuciła się, by odbić kunai wprost lecący na krzyż nieświadomego Menmy.<br>Ten ruch zwrócił uwagę innych i zaczęła się ostra bitwa. Każdy rzucił się w wir walki. Uderzenie, blok, obrót, kontratak. I tak w kółko. Taijutsu przeplatało się z nazwami technik i drobnymi jutsu.

-Naruto! – Krzyknęła Karin. Jej kuzyn był nieprzytomny i związany przez węże. Orochimaru przełożył go sobie przez bark i uciekł.

Uciekł.

Z Naruto.  
>On uciekł z Naruto.<br>NARUTO!

-**Od Autorki- **

**aneki- starsza siostra**

**ototo- młodszy brat  
><strong>

**hakufu- wujek **

**Przepraszam za tak wielką zwłokę, ale wena zapadła w śpiączkę. Nie gniewacie się, ne? **

**_W NASTĘPNYM ROZDZIALE!:  
>Pamięć Karin<br>Co się dzieje z Naruto?  
><em>**

**_~Datenshi _**


End file.
